1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical-shock-mounts or shock absorbers for attachment of mechanical-shock-sensitive electronic devices to support structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of electronic devices, such as disk drives, including optical disk drives and magnetic recording hard disk drives (HDDs), are sensitive to mechanical shock, i.e., sudden acceleration or deceleration. Disk drives are especially sensitive to shock in a direction perpendicular or normal to the disks. Mechanical-shock-sensitive electronic devices are finding wide use in portable host systems, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, and MP3 music players, all of which experience mechanical shock in ordinary use.
What is needed is a shock-mount assembly for attachment of a mechanical-shock-sensitive electronic device to a support structure, wherein the support structure can be part of the host system or an independent structure that can in turn be attached to the host system.